Super Paper Mario 2! Dimentio's Payback!
by Tofujolras
Summary: A little story my little brother did :3  I think it's adorable personally. Please read and review! It will make a 7 year old I know happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dimentio's Pay Back**

Thoreau was bored, same with all the other pixls, and no one was home. Thoreau said, "How about we play catch?"

"And we all know who's going to win." Dashel said sarcastically.

"I agree with Thoreau." said Carrie. Carrie threw the ball to Thoreau. Then a goomba sneaked up to their feet. Piccolo played music to warn Cudge, and Cudge hit the goomba. The attack numbers said 99999999999. Then Dottieturned puny and secretly grabbed the ball, but Boomer exploded right next to it.

Then Mario and Luigi came home.

...and Dimentio unexpectedly came too! He put a void in the sky, so then Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach got inhaled by it. (And they all turned into the robot thing your last boss was) The pixls were really scared now, but Thoreau had a great idea.

They got Blumiere and Timpani. Blumiere knew exactly what to do, he said, "I'm going to open the Dark Prognosticus."

"Why would you do that?" Timpani said. "I _was_ evil but the Dark Prognosticus thinks I'm _still_ evil. If I open that book it will turn into the Light Prognosticus and it will turn the chaos heart into a good chaos heart."

So Blumiere opened it and went to the right page and everything happened just as he said. But Dimentio closed the book! So again, Blumiere knew exactly what to do.

Meanwhile, the pixls were getting smashed. It was very amusing to Dimentio.

So they listened to what Blumiere was saying blah blah blah Dashel started falling asleep.

Part 2

So they went to the void like Blumiere said. In there, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser were there. Dashel started talking sarcastically, "Hello! Dimentio is trying to take over the world again with his toys. No big problem." So they got up. But after they looked around, they kind of knew what they had to do because of the obvious place they were at.

Part 3

So they went there and battled really hard to get Mr. L. While they were fighting, Blumiere opened the Dark Prognosticus. The void filled the world with peace and Dimentio was gone the second time.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

A Day at Disneyland

Dimetio was done with evil (all though Sephiroth didn't like that) so he thought, 'I can remake that place called Disney land...' He had the wrong idea. So he put a letter to flipside and flopside, and they read it when it finally arrived. For some reason they believed him. (Not saying he was bad, although Sephiroth was coming.)

So they arrived at Disneyland with no car. Instead they used Dashel. (Sephiroth was waiting) They arrived after 10 hours and found Dimentio sleeping. Nothing woke him up, but than something shiny touched his neck. It was a super long sword. And then all he saw was a form of someone with really long hair. Dimentio woke up and said sleepily, "Oh...you guys are finally..." his head nodded, then shot up again. "here! ...heh? Um I was kind of out of it. Anyway, what's the first ride you want go to?"

Than immediately Mario said, "I want to eat first."

Peach said, "NO! WE HAVE TO GO TO TOWER OF TERROR FIRST!"

Mario and Luigi backed away and said, shivering out of fear, "Okay."

Dimentio said, "I don't know any of the rides here but that sounds AWESOME!" So they went there. Dimentio was sleeping yet again because of the line. They finally got to the ride and dragged Dimentio in the elevator he woke up because of falling and he realized he was shivering. And when it was over he did not want to go there again, so they ate. When they finally found a huge table (for Sephiroth too) and like literally everyone in flipside, flopside, lineland, Merlee's mansion, bit lands, space, cragely ho, the sammer guys, the underwear, and the overthere, and of course castle bleck. so they ate, nom nom nom, and they would've paid for it with 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.99 dollars but Cudge hit the person out of annoyance who went 'gooooooood day' and the attack numbers said: .

Everyone had this face: O_O Dimentio went, "That's better than me...Why didn't they defeat me easy-peasy yesterday?" He shrugged and was led to bugs life. Dimentio HATED IT! Exept the bumper cars he would always use magic to make them dizzy and bumped them. Then they went to toy story mania and he stopped the time and then shot everything. He gloated at his high score.

Then they finally saw world of color. When he came home he didn't want to remake Disneyland, he liked it there. Besides, he was way too tired. (Though Sephiroth didn't like that either)

the end


End file.
